Finale Rewrite
by moodygirl6
Summary: Here's my contribution to the end of series rewrites as we all know that the producers have to be shot for leaving us with an ending like that. Here's to Reddie may it live on in fiction. Eddie not a daddy. Tries to get Rach to keep their original plans.
1. Chapter 1

How can she just stand there and act all merry, when it is painfully obvious that she is breaking both our hearts? I don't understand how she thinks that I can spend any time away from her. I don't care that child for all I know Mel got pregnant when she did a runner. Rachel is all I care about, I can't take it all I want to do is take her into my arms and never let go.

Before I even realise what is happening I'm in front of her looking into those chocolate coloured eyes, begging and pleading with her not to do this, not to us. We've been through so much to just get to where we are today and she's throwing it all away for e heartache that we both know deep down will never go away as long as we aren't together.

She stands there looking at me, perfection in my eyes still holding onto Danielle no trace of her earlier smile, not trace of that loving look she gave me just this morning.

"No Eddie, no."

"Yes Rach. That Baby is not mine, I worked it out Mel says she's 5 months along. She disappeared nearly 6 months ago, the timelines don't fit, that baby can't be mine, it's not possible. So let's leave this mess behind us and go, take off and get married as we planned. I can't go and won't leave you, I love you far too much for your manipulative sister to keep getting in our way." By now, everyone around us was quiet and had their attention fixed on us as if we could fix world hunger in one single breath, not planning our future together or at least me trying to save what we have together before once again Mel ruins everything.

"Eddie please, don't make this harder than it already is" Tears had started to streak down her face and I pains me with every droplet that slides down her cheeks.

"No I'm not making it harder I'm making it simple. Either we do exactly what we planned. So it's Yes or No."


	2. Hope

He can't do this to me, not in front of the pupils and especially in front of Mel. No, I won't let him get to me. Not when that baby is going to ruin everything we have worked for together, not when we were planning our future, that starting this summer with the 'Holiday of a lifetime' and a chance to start a fresh with no pressures of our jobs or manipulative relatives.

"Eddie, you know we can't, not now." His eyes beg at me, not to do what I'm going to do, because it will break both our hearts and that's something that neither of us want.

"Why not Rach, give me one good reason as to why we can't continue as we have been for the past 4 months."

"The reason is stood right over there, no matter how hard we try, she will always try to destroy everything we build together. I hate her for that, but there is no way for us to be together as long as Mel is around us." Tears start to well up in my eyes at the thought of never again waking up in his arms, or the secretive smiles we exchange when we believe no one is looking, but really it's obvious to everyone what is going on.

"No the reason is not behind me, but in front of me, you're more scared of your decision to be with me than you are than losing me to Mel." Reaching forward he pulled me into his arms and not caring who was around and allowed me to cry out all my frustrations and fears.

At some point during our conversation Matt and Steph had moved all the kids away from us to give us that ounce of privacy, that is always hard to find when you work in a school full of teenagers.

He whispered soothing words in my ear, not caring that by now the school and half of Rochdale knew about us, just focused on making me see that he was right once again. Sometimes I really do hate it when he's right. Then again, if he's arguing with me and knows he's won, he gets that small smirk in the corner of his mouth. I cannot for the life in me resist that know-it-all smirk, but if he leaves I will never see that smirk again or his bossiness when it comes to the kids and Grantley, you can never forget Grantley.

My sobs quieten down until, the only tell tale sign of me crying is the ragged breaths I'm taking trying to slow heart rate down, which isn't really going to happen especially with Eddie this close.

"Okay." I whisper into his chest steadying myself for the next part of our, pour you heart out in front of everyone speech.

Pulling back, but still keeping my arms wrapped firmly around his waist, I looked into his eyes to find the same look he had been giving me since the day we went bowling. A look full of love and desire that I can't help but mirror him, showing him everything he needs to know with once single look, hoping that time around us would just slow down and become nothing, so we can have so much more time together without any interferences.

The smile that grew on his face, when he saw that recognition in my eyes, that yes I want to be with him, despite how things had turned out today and that yes I couldn't give a flying Scooby about who knew what we meant to each other and that Mel could get on her magical carpet and piss off back to which ever rock she had crawled out from under.

His lips crashed down onto mine before I had the chance to tell him 'yes' to his earlier question. I could hear cheering, from behind us, but I was too caught up in the kiss to care anymore, I had the man I love kissing me in front of everyone, telling the whole world that he was in love with me and that Mel could go f**k herself.


End file.
